


Compassion

by Rizobact



Series: Ironclad [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Cops, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide had only come to the pub to relax with a few drinks after a long, hard shift, but he couldn't just leave Prowl after finding him unexpectedly like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a multiple draft beta challenge in my writing group. My goal was to write a short piece that established two characters, how they met, and hint at how their relationship might develop in the future. What I came up with was this prequel to [Pressure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5725972), set just after Ironhide and Prowl meet for the first time working a case together.

“Well, well. Didn’t think I’d be running into you again so soon," Ironhide said, noticing the tired looking Praxian tucked quietly away in the corner of the bar. Black and white door wings twitched minutely at his words, but the mech didn't turn or acknowledge him. Ironhide debated whether to go over or leave him alone, but the concern he hadn't been able to shake since they'd parted earlier at the station decided him.

Grabbing his drink, Ironhide walked over to the tiny booth. “I’m a little surprised to see you in a place like this,” he remarked. “Didn’t figure you for the drinking type.” He gestured to the opposite seat. "Mind if I join you?"

Prowl’s EM field clearly indicated that yes, he did mind, but when he didn't say anything Ironhide went ahead and wedged his large frame onto the bench, grateful to be off his feet for what felt like the first time that orn. Ignoring the cold stare being leveled at him, he took a long pull from his drink and set it down on the table. He settled it between his hands, giving the other’s choice of beverage a critical look. “You know,” he said carefully, lifting a finger from the side of his cube to point, “that stuff’s pretty strong.”

“I'm aware, thank you," Prowl said, finally breaking his silence. "That did factor into my decision to order it.” His words had a brittle quality to them, the kind that spoke of barely restrained emotion. He seemed to be aware of it and annoyed by it, judging by his next aggressive swig.

“Hey, drink it slowly and it won’t cause any problems!” Ironhide said, then sighed. “Look, I know it was a hard case–”

“Hard case?!” The restraint snapped. “It was a disaster from beginning to end! First Forensics contaminated the scene, then we couldn't track down any reliable witnesses, and then we had to have _help_ ," he looked at Ironhide resentfully, "to bring in the suspect when he and his cohorts attacked us. Then, right when we finally have them all in custody, the captain lets him walk!” His hands were trembling, fingers flexing on the edge of the table. Ironhide worried he was on the verge of venting his frustration physically by overturning it.

“The captain didn’t just ‘let him walk’,” he said, trying to calm the mech down. “There wasn’t enough evidence to charge him. You know that.”

Prowl’s pale blue optics flashed, indignation combining with the effects of the high grade to cause small flares of light at their edges. “What I _know_ is that there wasn’t enough evidence to prove certain officers were taking bribes and tampering with the investigation,” he growled quietly. “But I couldn’t trace the payoffs without a warrant.”

Ironhide blinked in surprise. He'd heard about how bright Prowl was, but even after getting to work with him in the field and seeing the truth behind the rumors, he hadn't expected the relatively new Enforcer to spot that. Rookies weren’t usually thorough enough - or cynical enough - to look for that kind of thing, and politics at the precinct could get pretty murky. Even a mech like Ironhide who’d been on the force for vorns didn’t always know what was going on under the table. The only reason he knew about this particular deal was because his old squad mate had been the one to botch the forensics, and Ironhide had learned to recognize when Hachoir was accepting a little on the side to cover his gambling debts.

It was a dead end without a warrant to watch his accounts, however. Ironhide knew from experience that the current captain had no interest in pursuing internal reviews, and judging by Prowl’s anger and current state of inebriation, he’d made that discovery as well. “And that’s what’s got you upset enough to be here drinking like this, is it?” he asked carefully.

Again Prowl said nothing, but his disgusted expression spoke volumes. He knocked back the rest of his cube, then began struggling to rise from his seat. “Woah now, maybe you should wait a klik and let that settle before going for another,” Ironhide cautioned, reaching out a hand to steady Prowl and the table as they both wobbled.

Prowl flinched and jerked away, door wings snapping back for balance. “I don’t recall asking for your assistance,” he said sharply. “Now, or,” he added pointedly, “with the case."

“I didn’t ask to be on the case either,” Ironhide said evenly, not wanting to start a fight. He’d only just met him, but Prowl seemed like a good mech and he’d rather they could be friends. “I wasn’t trying to take over the investigation. I got assigned to help you out a little, to give you an extra gun hand, that’s all. And that’s all I’m trying to do now, too – help.”

“That will not be necessary,” Prowl said, ignoring the proffered hand. Instead, he turned and made his way unaided and unsteadily back to the counter to sit at the bar. He signaled for a refill, frame language withdrawn and defensive.

Undeterred, Ironhide waited until Prowl had his new drink, then got up and followed him. “It’s all right if this is what you need right now,” he said, sitting down again beside the black and white mech. “That’s fine. But at least let me look out for you while you get yourself fendered.”

“I’m not going home with you,” Prowl blurted suddenly, flushing with self-directed anger at his outburst. Beneath the embarrassment wavering in his engex-ragged field, however, Ironhide thought he detected a hint of something else. It drew his attention to the elevated pitch of the mech’s engine, and it almost sounded like he was...interested.

That drew Ironhide up short. “Hadn’t even entered my processor,” he said, taking a shallow sip from his cube. If he was going to stop at one, he needed to make it last.


End file.
